Class Room Oral
by Atropa13
Summary: Gift fic for my lovely Dominic Oral sex in the classroom. GaiIruka COMPLETE,Oral,PWP,Yaoi


30 minute Story!

This is a gift-fic for my lovely Dominic Shade. She always complains that there is not enough Gai/Iruka fics.  
I'm sorry - I couldn't go all the way... but a little springtime oral perhaps?

**Class room oral... **

If the gentle acadamy teacher Umino or otherwise known as Iruka-sensei had any idea that he was being watched he didn't show it. But he was. It was after school and he had yet to grade the children's essays on how to use shuriken and kunai. And no, he had really no idea that he was being watched.

The door to the class room was slightly open and it was enough for a certain green clad jounin to see the young teacher go through papers.

Tears of joy appeared in the jounin's face as he realized that this teacher was handling the future youth of Konoha. And there was a big possibility that he would have three of those little critters in one of his cells in the future. Ohh, he just knew that this teacher was the right one to give them the basic knowledge.

But now he was more interested in the teacher himself than the little ninjas he was educating. The jounin bit his lip as he silently slid the door more open until there was enough space for him to slid through and then close it again.

Unbeknownst to many, the taijutsu master, otherwise known as the beautiful, blue beast (dressed in very much green), of Konoha, had a few things up his tight sleeve. One being the fact that he knew how to seal a door. So with a few quick hand seals he had made sure that the door would not be able to open to anyone but himself.

"Gai-san?" Iruka's soft voice broke him from the evil giggling the green clad man had started.

"Iruka-sensei, what a wonderful and youthful sight you are to sore eyes. To see you work so hard. I will make sure that I will work just as hard when it comes down to pleasuring you in just a few moments," the taijutsu-master beamed with a brightening smile.

Iruka blinked once and he blinked twice and his mouth hung open as he tried to decipher what the green man just said. Then he shook his head, surely he had heard wrong.

"Gai-san, is there anything I can help you with?" asked Iruka as he turned his attention back to the papers in front of him.

"Yes, you see I have this little problem and you are the only one that can help me with it."

"Oh?" Iruka looked up again and turned his chocolate eyes towards the jounin. "What can I help you with? I will do my best to help you."

If Iruka had known now what he would learn later he might have rephrased that very sentence. And that tight green suit didn't hide much, that was for sure!

Inner Iruka shrieked when he saw the enormous bulge inside that green tight spandex suit. "_Warning young Iruka, Warning…"_ the alarms went off inside the teacher's head.

"Iruka-sensei, you see, I have this problem and I need it to be sucked out of my system before I can go on," said the jounin as he came up and sat down on the papers on Iruka's desk. His crotch was right in front of Iruka's face at the moment, straining very much against the green spandex.

"Gai?" Iruka sounded almost like a girl.

"Now… my youthful and so very brilliant teacher I want you to help me out with this problem I have," Gai said, still wearing the bright smile.

"Ack!"

"I have watched you for so long. You take care of Konoha's brilliant youths. They will be wonderful ninjas when the grow up and the will fight for the springtime of youth I'm sure."

"Eh?"

"But for now I have a more pressing matter for you to attend to."

Iruka's eyes immediately dropped to the green clad crotch.

"Ohh, so wise you are my youthful teacher," Gai chuckled and reached for the little zipper.

"GAI!!! STOP!!" Iruka shouted.

But Gai just smiled and pulled down the zipper revealing a real whopper.

Iruka's brown eyes almost popped out of his head as he watched the throbbing cock in front of his face.

"I need help with this," Gai said as he grabbed the base of his cock.

"W-what?" Iruka squeaked.

"Help me out Iruka-sensei," Gai said.

'_What?? What the hell does he want me to do??' _Iruka mentally screamed but he was unable to take his eyes away from the taijutsu-master's thick shaft.

"You're a teacher and I'm sure you're forced to improvise sometimes. This is just the same. Improvise with your springtime of youth Iruka-sensei!!!"

'_Improvise?? Improvise what?'_

"I remember a time when you was the prankster of this village Iruka-sensei. Surely you could come up with a lot of ideas. This is not any different."

Silence.

"Iruka my beautiful little Iruka…. Just suck me!" Gai groaned as he gently pumped his prominent erection.

'_SUCK HIM??!!'_

"Please do it, Iruka-sensei. Let those wonderful lips kiss my stick of throbbing youth!!"

"You… You're crazy!!" gasped the teacher.

"And horny as hell…" said Gai with a voice laced with lust.

Iruka unconsciously licked his lips as the cock in front of him twitched again. To say that Gai's cock was ugly was to lie the Hokage straight in the face. Something that was not possible thus the throbbing piece of flesh was not ugly.

"Iruka-sensei… use your lips, your mouth," Gai lowered his voice as he put a hand on the teacher's face. "Help me out here before I explode… because I would rather shoot my seed down your throat."

Iruka couldn't help it. He was drawn to the twitching flesh and he felt Gai's hands move around to cup his head as Iruka put his hands on the cock in front of him.

"Now suck my cock, Iruka-sensei." Gai pushed the tanned face closer to his throbbing erection.

Iruka opened his mouth a bit, he could feel the mushroom head against his parted lips. Carefully his tongue came forward to taste the drops of precum that began to weep from the small hole.

It was salty and bitter and it made Iruka wrinkle his nose a bit at first, but the second, and the third taste was not as bad as the first. He got more confident and he took more and more of the cock into his mouth.

"Mmm, I just knew that you would feel this good, my youthful little teacher," Gai gasped softly as he looked down and saw Iruka force half of Gai's cock down his throat.

Iruka overcame his barriers and he began with earnest to suck the pulsating flesh. The taste, the warmth, the heat, it was all so overwhelming that he couldn't get enough of it. Light grunts came from the green clad jounin, and Iruka could briefly catch words like Youth, Springtime and Mine between the manly groans Gai made.

Powerful fists grabbed the back of Iruka's head, forcing him closer, forcing the teacher to take as much cock as possible into his mouth without choking him.

"Yeah… that feel so good, Iruka-sensei…" Gai groaned as he held Iruka's head at a certain angle. "Now swallow."

And Iruka 'swallowed' causing Gai to choke on his breath.

A shudder went through the jounin's body and then there was a blast of hot liquid and it hit in the back of Iruka's throat. And Gai held him there until Iruka had been forced to swallow every drop of his youthful seed.

"You have this wonderful spirit that makes a man happy," Gai whispered and lowered his head and kissed those cum-covered lips.

"And trust me Iruka-sensei… I promise you that I will be back tomorrow, and if I can't make it I will double up the next time we meet."

THE END!

Read and review says the mini-mistress of crack.


End file.
